San Valentine
by 39medalla
Summary: Sabes que me amas ¿Yo se eso? Si


_**San Valentine.**_

 _Sabes que me amas. ¿Yo sé eso? Si. Si, si lo sé._

-¿Oye zanahoria puedo pedirte un consejo?-, le pregunto Nick a Judy.

-¿Sobre qué, zorro astuto?-, le pregunto Judy.

-Veras, hay alguien con quien quiero estar es San Valentín. ¿Y quiero consejos para como decirle lo que siento?-, dijo Nick

-¿Qué?-, pregunto visiblemente confundida Judy.

-¿Consejos? Dame una perspectiva femenina de este tema-, le dijo Nick cruzando los brazos.

-Se tu mismo.- Le dijo Judy, -Nos gustan que los machos sean ellos mismos la mayor parte del tiempo. Cualquiera que no caiga con eso es un idiota-.

 _ **Apartamento de Judy 11:47 p.m.**_

Judy se encontraba sentada en su pequeña mesa en pequeño apartamento (que se había negada abandonar), mirando en su teléfono una vieja foto de ella y Nick, y no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima de tristeza al pensar que tal vez en ese momento Nick pueda estar con otra…

Pero sus melancólicos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que un mensaje avía caído a su teléfono:

"Zanahorias, te encuentras despierta, puedo sentir tu mirada en el teléfono" Nick.

Judy suspiro, intentando calmar sus nervios, como si fuera a mantener una conversación.

"Aquí estoy. ¿Cómo va la cita?" Judy.

"Estoy de camino a su departamento ahora mismo. Solo necesito un minuto si lo tienes" Nick.

"Claro que lo tengo. ¿Que necesitas?" Judy.

Justo en ese momento sonó el tono de mensajes de Nick.

"Que abras la puerta" Nick.

Judy se sorprendió, al abrir la puerta y encontrar sé a Nick parado allí, su uniforme de la ZDP desarreglado, con una sonrisa en el rostro y pudo sentir el olor a licor emanar de su boca.

-Tú me dijiste que fuera yo mismo, pero en este momento quiero ser algo egoísta-, dijo Nick ofreciéndole un ramo de flores a Judy.

Judy no entendía a que se refería con egoísta, no entendía él porque de su forma de actuar y en ese momento:

-Somos amigos y no quiero perder eso, pero yo siento algo mas… y he estado buscando la forma de decírtelo, incluso considere engañarte para llevarte a cenar-, dijo Nick esbozando una sonrisa.

Judy tomo el ramo de flores entre sus patas y aspiro su aroma y justo en ese momento se percato de algo.

-Cenamos juntos todo el tiempo-, dijo Judy mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Sí pero iba a ser un poco mas romántico velas, vino, incluso una banda tocando música melosa-, le dijo Nick en forma de respuesta, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. –Si me das unos 30 minutos, todavía puedo organizar algo…-, justo en ese momento Judy la interrumpió, colocando su pata justo encima de su pecho, sobre su corazón.

-Sé de donde sacaste estas flores-, le dijo Judy, lo que provoco que Nick se sorprendiera.

-¿Lo sabes?-, le pregunto Nick con incredibilidad.

-Tus patas tienen tierra, y estas flores están muy frescas, recuerda que crecí en una granja-, dijo Judy sonriendo, mientras trasladaba su pata de su pecho a su hocico. –No tenías porque hacerlo, ir tan lejos por ellas-.

Poco a poco sus labios se encontraron en profundo y lujurioso beso, no un beso de labios, no un beso romántico, si no un beso cargado de sexo y pasión, algo lleno de puro "sexo".

Incluso al terminar el beso y separarse quedaron unidos por hilo de saliva, que demostraba lo apasionado que era ese beso.

-Lo siento llegue demasiado tarde-, dijo Nick suspirando al ver el reloj de que estaba en la mesa marcando 12:04.

Judy simplemente sonrió, se acerco al reloj y comenzó a atrasarlo hasta marcar las 11:53.

-Aun es San Valentín aquí-, dijo Judy a la par que comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa.

Fue hasta ese momento que Nick se percato de la ligera desnudes de Judy, ya que no llevaba pantalones solo unas blancas bragas, Nick cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Estoy sudado y sucio?-, le dijo Nick mientras arrojaba su camisa al otro lado del pequeño cuarto.

-Yo lo llamaría… algo hogareño-, le respondió Judy, a la par que dejo que Nick bajaba sus bragas.

-Mi hocico apesta y sabe a alcohol-, Mientras desabrocha y retiraba sus pantalones y ropa interior al mismo tiempo.

-Un toque varonil-, respondió Judy acariciando la zona intima de Nick con su pata.

-Coneja astuta-, Le dijo Nick, mientras olfateaba su cuello.

-Sabes que me amas-, dijo Judy mientras le acariciaba la parte de atrás de la oreja derecha de Nick.

-¿Yo sé eso?-, Le pregunto Nick, acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Si-, aseguro a Judy.

-Sí, así es-, le confirmo Nick.

 _Fin._

…

Un pequeño fic, para decir que no he abandonado fanfiction simplemente es el vicio a la consola, problemas con los estudios, buscando trabajo, y una traducción que estoy haciendo, pero espero que igual les guste.

La idea del fic y la mayor parte de los diálogos son de un comic llamado "Purple Tulips" que hiso un gran artista lo recomiendo.


End file.
